Because of you
by LoveYaAll
Summary: Since it was pretty late as they came home, the rest of the group also sleeped over at the Watson's. Lindy is sitting on the couch in the basement with her sprained ankle and read something. Even though she can't really concentrate since she has to think about the day before and still feels bad. Then Garrett comes down and they talk about the day again. What'll happen? Larrett!


**Hay guys! :D**

**I have a new One Shot for you! :D**

**I watched Snow Problem a few hours ago and I really want to do that! :D**

**It's Larrett of course, after such a cute episode!**

**I loved it so much! What did you guys think? :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It takes place at the next day after Snow Problem! :D**

**I own nothing! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Since it was pretty late as they came home, the rest of the group also sleeped over at the Watson's house. Lindy is sitting on the couch in the basement with her sprained ankle and read something. Even though she can't really concentrate since she has to think about the day before and still feels bad. Then Garrett comes down and they talk about the day again. What'll happen?**

* * *

**Sunday at the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was sitting the next morning after our short cut vacation down in the basement.

While putting some ice on my ankle, I tried to read something but couldn't really concentrate.

Yesterday really happened a lot.

Especially between Garrett and me.

He was a great friend, even though he spilled the one or other thing out.

Okay, he actually spilled everything out but I kinda deserved that.

I put him in to something that he didn't deserve and that only to make nice eyes to some snowboarding teacher.

The one, who should've teached Garrett snowboarding.

Dash was cute without a doubt , but I also had my eyes on-

Well, I kinda had my eyes on Garrett.

Yeah, that sounded pretty stupid, but I actually tried to make Garrett jealous and then went to wide.

Much to wide. I was really stupid.

Well, Dash really was cute and if the jealous thing didn't work...

Okay, what did I even think?

Sometimes I was really stupid and I wasn't really proud of the fact that Jaz was proud of me.

I groaned and put the book aside, just as someone asked, ''Is everything okay, Lindy?''

I looked up to see Garrett, coming down the stairs.

If I could really walk right now, I would've ran away but yeah.

I forced a smile and replied, ''Yeah, everything is- Oh, who am I kidding. I don't want to lie anymore. Nothing is okay.''

I really was tired of lying and I could tell him what was wrong.

Well, at least the part, that I was actually thinking about.

Garrett looked a bit confused and worried at me and sat down to me.

''What's wrong?'' He questioned me and I sighed.

One or two more apologizes are not to bad.

''I feel so stupid because of what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm so sorry again for what I did and I really shouldn't have done that to you. I know that you wanted to learn snowboarding and you couldn't because of my stupidness.'' I told him.

Garrett looked a bit shocked at first at me and then smiled a bit.

**Garrett's POV:  
**

''I feel so stupid because of what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm so sorry again for what I did and I really shouldn't have done that to you. I know that you wanted to learn snowboarding and you couldn't because of my stupidness.'' She told me.

I looked a bit shocked at her but then couldn't help but smile.

It was so cute, how she apologized again.

Well, I wasn't even angry at her anymore.

She even wanted to teach me snowboarding but she had sprained her ankle and we had to go sooner.

I couldn't really be mad at the girl, I had a crush on.

Yes, you heard right.

That was also the actual reason why I lied for her but then had to spill it out.

Lindy looked a bit worried at me and I chuckled.

I put a hand on Lindy's shoulder and then replied, ''Lindy, I'm not angry anymore. I already forgave you.''

Lindy suddenly shook her head and now I got confused.

''You shouldn't. I'm totally stupid. I hurt you and I screwed the chance for you to finally learn snowboarding and forced you to lie.'' She stated.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

''Lindy, you're taking yourself down for nothing. I'm not angry anymore. Really not and after all, the day wasn't th- Okay, it was a total disaster but I don't regret it.'' I said to her.

Lindy looked totally confused at me and I sighed.

''Why don't you? I mean- You would've every right to hate that day and especially me for what I did.'' Lindy told me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

Normally I wasn't like that but Lindy sometimes really get it and I was saying that.

The one, who was always puzzled and everything.

Well, but I had to tell her the truth now anyway.

After what happened yesterday, I had to do something.

I couldn't see her with another boy like with Dash again.

''I liked it, because the day is was with you, Lindy. I love to spend time with you and the only thing that was annoying for me was Dash. I would've loved to spend the day with you and only you because I really like you and that maybe more then I should.'' I explained to her.

Lindy looked totally shocked at me and I swallowed hard.

What would she say no?

Would she laugh about me?

Then she did something totally unexpected.

She leaned in to me and kissed me.

My eyes went wide but I immediately kissed back.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I was beyond happy.

As we broke apart, Lindy told me, ''I really like you, too. I was stupid to try it with Dash. It sounds stupid but I tried to get my feelings for you away, because I thought you didn't feel the same.''

I chuckled and hugged her.

''It doesn't sound stupid at all.'' I replied and Lindy smiled, hugging me back.

Now, the weekend itself was perfect for me , now and that especially thanks to Lindy.

First she almost ruined it , but now I couldn't care less anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**I really hope that you guys like it! :D**


End file.
